The Boy Who Cried Vampire
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: A super short, super silly oneshot. Based off the many times Kaien Cross tricked Kaname into visiting Yuuki more often. Why did he keep falling for it?  Just give it a try. What could it hurt? It's short!


Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

Summary: Based off the many times Kaien Cross tricked Kaname into visiting Yuuki more often. Why did he keep falling for it?

XxXxX

Everything seemed to blur by as Kaname rushed to the door breaking it down and rushing in.

"Where's Yuuki! Where are the vampires!" He panted heavily, but upon seeing the look on Cross's face, his lips drew down in a deep frown. "Again?"

"Sorry, Kaname! BUT, YUUKI REALLY MISSED YOU!" Cross said, and as if on cue, she came running out to greet her favorite vampire with a warm hug. And… was he suppose to be mad about something?

XxXxX

Once again he'd received a call. And… tripping down the stairs and landing right with a step in his ribs, knocking the wind out of him, he glanced up at Cross.

"What's… arg… the trouble?" He gasped out, struggling to get to his feet.

"Errr…." Was Cross' only reply. Kaname's shoulders slumped. He saw Yuuki poke her head around the corner, before she blushed and quickly hid from him.

"You said she was sick!"

"Well…." Cross rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yuuki just learned how to count numbers!"

"Again?" He asked exasperated.

XxXxX

"Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun come quickly!" Kaien cried and was practically shaking. "Yuuki is in trouble!"

And the door splintered into pieces when the young (again) vampire crashed through it, tripping over a toy lying on the floor and falling face first into the floor. He slowly glanced up at Cross and then at a Yuuki who gave him a strange look.

"Yuuki, is fine isn't she?" He asked and when Kaien nodded he sighed. "Again?"

"Kaname!" She giggled at him. And… he forgot everything else. Again.

XxXxX

"Kaname-kun!" Cross cried, once again. And Kaname slowly got up from his desk and walked to the door, pausing and sighing, before he opened the door and saw (just as he expected) everything was fine.

Yuuki was lying on the couch with her homework and Kaien was hiding behind the safety of the counter.

"Look! Yuuki just did her homework all by herself!"

"Unh… again?" Kaname asked.

"Ehehe…" Cross smiled and ducked.

XxXxX

Slowly Kaname got out of the car and headed up the steps, sighing before he got to the door and opened it. He already knew that this was another of those tricks.

"Headmaster Cross… must you interrupt me so often? I DO have very important work and if you keep distracting me then I won't be able to finish until early into the morning. And then… I'll be very tired."

"But look!" He said excited about how Yuuki had just learned to tie her shoes (again?) was this a joke of the Headmaster's? Kaname sighed again and stared at the sight before him. Wasn't he suppose to be mad?

"Again?"

XxXxX

"Kaname-kun!" Headmaster Cross cried. He was frantically jumping around the room. This wasn't a joke though! Kaname smelled the smoke and ran into the kitchen, tripping over a tipped over chair and landing with a thud on the floor.

He sighed and looked at the stove that was being extinguished. Cross sighed in relief and dropped the baking soda onto the counter. The only way to put out a stove fire.

"Oh! That was a close one!" Kaien said and leaned against the counter.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Kaname said and let his chin drop to the floor. Yuuki giggled at him and set a cup cake down in front of his face with a candle in it.

"Happy birthday Kaname-sama!" She said and hugged him.

"Thank you, Yuuki." He said, and sat up, scooping her up into his arms.

"You've gotta make a wish!"

"My wish… if for Yuuki to stay by my side forever."

"I'll always stay with you, Kaname!" She assured and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. He smiled… and… wasn't he suppose to be mad about something?

XxXxX

End.

That was so weird and random and short. Lol, but I got the idea when I was reading the bonus chapters of the manga. Lol. And the ending idea when my brother set the stove on fire. Lol.


End file.
